Duel Academy's Newest Student
by adhdguitar
Summary: Now that Madara Uchiha is gone and peace has returned to the land of the Shinobi, Naruto lets his guard down and is somehow transported to the world of card games. What insane hectic nightmare will result? Please R&R. Pairings are null.
1. Prolouge

This is my first story, so if it sucks, that's why.

Even if its the worst fan fiction you've ever read, leave me a review anyway.

Regular talking.

_Minato or a Duel Spirit Talking_

_**The Kyubii Talking**_

**/Jutsu\**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was dead...

But then why did everything hurt so much?

Why...

Where...

Yes, he was dead...

Or was he...

Was he dead?

I don't know...

Let's rewind a little.

It was another average day in Konoha, full of death, near-death situations, horrible mental trauma, fantastic ninja missions, heartbreak, jealousy. And the list goes on. No wait, I guess there wasn't nearly as much death and emotional trauma as usual. Anyways... A certain blond knucklehead ninja was just returning from another ninja mission. Unfortunately for him, it was another C-Ranked mission, full of incredibly tedious negotiations and long boring meetings with incredibly dull people. Who knew being Hokage could be so freaking boring!? Yes Naruto finally had achieved his dream of becoming Hokage.

Naruto gazed up at Mt. Hokage. A group of surprisingly happy workers were chiseling away at the rock. It was finally starting to resemble him. Hopefully they would get his nose right. As the young Kage strolled down the crowed street, a feeling of warmth entered his body. Everything was so much happier now that Madara was gone, the fourth ninja war was over and peace had finally returned. They had said it to be impossible, but Pervy Sage's dream was finally realized. Peace in the land of the Shinobi.

"WATCH OUT!" A rubber ball hit him right in the side of the head. A group of small children came running. "We're sorry mister," said one of them in a very shy tone. Naruto just laughed and gave the ball back to them. Yes, the peace really was here to stay. It was just to bad Sasuke wasn't here to see it. Sakura was still crying endlessly. Day after day. Night after night. The pink haired kinoichi just couldn't bear to face the horrible truth. The one person that she cared about most in this world. Gone.

Sadly, Sasuke really was gone. He really had forsaken Konoha and he really was ruthlessly killed by Kisame, who was still alive as far as he knew. The truth hurt, but it was the truth. That was the way of the Skinobi.

But, why focus on the negative. Naruto noticed at once how excruciatingly hungry he had become during the long walk home from Iwagakure. "Ichiraku Ramen here I come," he yelled as he leapt through the air. Leaping from building to building, he got ever so closer to those delicious noodles. He had already decided what to order. Miso Ramen with extra pork, cabbage and...

"NARUTO!" He freaked out, hit a power line and was sent flying toward the ground smoking. "I thought you would have matured a little bit being Hokage, but you're still the same little goofball." A very 'large' woman walked over to the boy shaking her head. "Naruto, just because you're Hokage now doesn't mean you can shirk your responsibilities to go eat Ramen. As a matter of fact, you know have even grater responsibility. Taking an early lunch brake is unthinkable you slacker."

"But Elder Tsunade!" Naruto cried out in almost child-like tone. "I'm hungry! And I've finished all the paperwork."

"Have you?" the woman replied. "It seems to me that you've got a fresh pile of it waiting for you in your office. I know, its boring, but you did want to become Hokage after all."

"NOOOO!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as Tsunade dragged him down the street. It must of looked weird, the most powerful ninja in the village being forcibly dragged around just like a child that doesn't want to get his shots. "Granny Tsunade! I can't take this anymore! Why can't I have someone do the work for me!"

"You know as well as I do that it doesn't work that way," the Slug Princess replied. "You'll just have to deal with it until all of these treaties are signed and finished."

She did have a point. It was important that peace was insured in the Ninja World. These treaties were crucial, especially with nations who weren't particularly fond of Konoha. But why did there have to be so much paperwork!!!

"Ughh..." Naruto groaned as he walked toward his office. "Hey! Assistant!" A flustered young girl came running. She had shoulder-length red hair, the standard Flak Jacket, and a pair of particularly large glasses.

"Yes Hokage-Sama?" She replied meekly.

"Get me some coffee will you?" Naruto really needed coffee, but not from Starbucks. That sucks. "But not too much sugar," he added. Too much sugar ruins any coffee. Naruto knew from experience. Growing up he always dumped a gigantic amount of sugar in his coffee. That somewhat related to his hyper-activeness.

"Here you are Hokage-Sama." The assistant rushed from the room back to her other work.

"Uh.. Thanks?" Naruto, confused and somewhat annoyed at her behavior, merely shrugged and looked back toward his most unfortunate civic-duties.

The young ninja sighed as he closed the door to his office and sat down to a particularly large pile of paper. "Time to get to work," he decided. "Too bad there's only one of me." And then it hit him. "He he he he..." he chuckled evily.

**/Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!\**

____________________

Meanwhile...

____________________

"Cyrus! Hey Cyrus! Are you in there?" yelled a young man in a bright red jacket with very outrageous brown hair. "Its your move!"

"Sorry Jaden," replied the boy named Cyrus, also wearing a red jacket but with outrageous light blue hair. "Talking like I don't have testicles makes it hard to concentrate on playing card games."

"I know what you mean!" screamed a very fat kid whose hair made him resemble a koala. "My voice is pretty crazy too!"

"Jaden Yuki, Cyrus Truesdale, and Chumley Huffington!" blared a loudspeaker. "Please report to the headmaster's office."

"Aww," Jaden complained. "What'd we do this time?"

___________________

Back in Konoha...

___________________

"Alright." Naruto chuckled. "While my clone's doing my work for me, I can go to Ichiraku's!"

"Hey!" The bushin who resembled Naruto protested, "How come you get to go eat ramen? If Granny Tsunade finds out, you'll be dead meat! Clone's aren't technically supposed to sign stuff. It removes the value of the contract! I should go eat for you instead."

"Heh, yeah right," the real Hokage replied. And without another word, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

___________________________________________

Near a certain High School specializing in card games...

___________________________________________

"What do you think Chancellor Sheppardwant's us for?" Chumly inquired.

"I don't know," Jaden answered. "Let's just hope he didn't find out about the squirrels we set free into Crowler's room." Jaden laughed at the thought of Crowler being attacked by squirrels as they rounded the corner into Sheppard's office.

__________________________________________

Again in Konoha...

__________________________________________

"Here I come Ramen!" Naruto screamed as he jumped from building to building. "This is the perfect time to try out my new technique!"

"_Your technique?_" said an annoyed voice from within head.

"Alright," said Naruto, "Time to try out my dad's technique!"

**/FLYING THUNDER GOD!\**

In an instant, Naruto had vanished, and reappeared.

________________________________

Duel Academy

________________________________

"Boys, it has come to my attention that you have been accused of multiple accounts of plagiarism."

"Who complained!?" said all three boys at once.

"Littlekuriboh," Sheppard replied in a very stern tone.

"What?" Jaden freaked out. "That's insane!"

"Oh is it?" Sheppard paused for a moment. He appeared to be pondering something, but then continued. "As you are aware, I will be going away soon. And you three should start cleaning up your act. I may have let you slide time and time again but your new Chancellors might not give you that privilege." It was true, starting with their second year, they would have to put up with Crowler, who already disliked Slifer, and some French guy name Bonaparte who absolutely hated Slifers.

"Don't worry about it!" Jaden said in his most care-free tone. "We'll behave!"

"See that you do."

________________________________

Back with Naruto.....

________________________________

"Hey! Old man!" said Naruto as he appeared in front of his favorite ramen bar. "One bowl of Miso Ramen with extra pork, extra cabbage and..."

Instead of being greeted by Teuchi, a mysterious figure stepped into view.

"Hey! Where's the old man!" Naruto demanded, getting into his battle pose. Instead of replying, the hooded man merely laughed and raised his hand.

"What the hell?" And that's all Naruto remembered...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry if its horrible, but it is my first story. Next chapter will contain actually have crossover elements in it.

Also, I hope the Yugioh Abridged references didn't ruin everything.


	2. The Village Hidden in the Card Games

Here's Chapter 2

Regular talking.

_Minato or a Duel Spirit Talking_

_**The Kyubii Talking**_

**/Jutsu\**

Card Format: (ATK/DEF/Lvl/Effect)

Spell/Trap (Effect)

Once again, review even if you hate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu gi oh, if I did, I obviously wouldn't be writing this.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Why....

Who...

Where...

How...

What...

These questions floated in Naruto's head as he floated in what seemed like nothingness...

Naruto didn't know how long it went on for. It seemed like years of both empty-ness and pain.

"Insolent Boy!"

Naruto was jolted into awarness as the all too farmiliar voice shook him.

"You thought you got rid of me when the Jubi was killed, but you were wrong. Very wrong indeed. I've had to endure over sixteen years of being insinde your mind, now let's see how you like being inisde mine..."

"No!" Naruto felt a sharp pain in his head as the most aweful combination of rage, hatred, malice, sorrow and every negative emotion he had ever felt soared through his veins at an uncomfortable rate. "Please..."

At last, Naruto could see. He was in a vast chamber, with an erie red light illuminating it enough so he could see what he was standing in. It was a sea of blood that rose up to his knees. Naruto couldn't see an end to the chamber in any direction. Just piles of rubble, skeletons and blood.

"Let me out of here you stupid fox!" Naruto dropped to the floor sweating. He couldn't take another second of this. And worst of all, he had no idea how long he would be here, or if he would ever leave! "No. I won't let it end like this."

/Rasengan!\

Naruto jabbed blindly into the air with the spiraling blue sphere of chakra. "No..." No more, no more..."

...

...

It's over...

_"Naruto!"_

"Wha?" Naruto looked frantically around trying to locate the source of the voice. "Whose their?"

_"Don't you know?"_

"Dad?" Naruto squinted into the distance to see his father, Minato walking slowly toward him.

"Naruto, calm down," Minato tried to reassure Naruto. "Don't let the Kyubbi get to your head. This is merely a Genjutsu to keep you incapacitated long enough to reserect the fox and destroy the seal I put on it."

"But how I do get out of here?"  
"Unfortunatly, you can't dispel the Genjutsu through conventional means. You'll just have to wait until someone finds you."

"You mean I'm stuck here until someone finds me!" Naruto freaked out. Its not that he didn't have confidence in his freinds, it was just...

"But how will anyone find me?" Naruto had no idea what 'finding him' even meant. Was his body just lying somewhere, or...

"Naruto," Minato interupted, "It will be hard not to see a fifty-foot high demon."

"What!" Now he knew what the Kyubbi meant. Naruto's soul was sealed inside the fox. "If even you couldn't defeat the fox, how can anyone?"

"You'll just have to have faith Naruto. To revive the Kyubbi, they had to reverse both the jutsu that extracted it from you, and the jutsu that sealed it inside you in the first place."

"Meaning..."

"Meaning that my jutsu was undone, and I will be able to return to life." For once in his life, Naruto felt overcome with happiness. Happier than any other moment he had ever experienced. Could this possibly be true? "But then," Minato continued, I will perform the jutsu again sealing the Kyubii away into you." Happiness, all gone.

"But, there must be some way to kill it," Naruto was now frantically trying to think of a way to defeat the fox. "Last time, you summoned Gamabunta to fight it. Why not try the other two great toads as well?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but its the only way." A blinding light entered the area and the next thing Naruto new, Minato was in his presence again, this time looking injured. Naruto also noticed, his chakra was much lower too.

"Change of plans Naruto," the sealing jutsu won't work, since the fox now has access to your chakra, including your Senjutsu."

"No way," Naruto said in disbeleif, "What now?"

"I'm going to have to remove you from this dimension," Minato said in a surprisingly dry tone. "Goodbye..."

"Wait, what?" Naruto was cut off as another blinding light entered the area. And the next thing he knew, he was in a totally different world...

___________________________________________

Unknown Location

___________________________________________

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto groaned and tried to open eyes. It still hurt to think.

"I think he's dead." What were those voices? Naruto knew from years of experience that its best not to lie around in plain sight. Struggling to regain consciousness, he opened his eyes. Crowded around him were three girls around his age with very oddly shaped hair.

"Are you okay?" The blonde one tried to help him up. Naruto shook is head and helped himself up. "You've been lying there for hours, what happened? Had a rough night?"

"If only you knew," thought the ninja, looking around. "Uh... Where am I? And what year is it?"

"You're in Domino City, and its 2005 silly," the girl replied. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Domino City where?"

"Uh... Japan. I think you should go lie down, not knowing where you live..."

"Right," Naruto finally looked and saw what the three people were wearing. Bright blue jackets? And what were those things strapped to their arms? The middle one was pretty, kind of annoying but... "Hey, what are those things you're wearing?"

"What? Don't tell me you've never seen a duel disk before," the girl with red hair cut in. "Its only the latest..." At this point Naruto had tuned her completely out. Why the hell was she so annoying? "...Kaiba Corp. So now we're leaving for Duel Academy tomorrow."

"Duel Academy?" Naruto was confused, "So its like a boarding school right?"

"I swear have you been living in the jungle for the past 5 years?" This time the girl the blue hair took the floor. "Duel Academy is the best school for Duel Monsters in the entire world, and also offers some of the best non-dueling education in Japan as well."

"Duel Monsters? Whats that?" Naruto prepared for the worst. It couldn't be that bad.

"Its a card game." Yes it could.

"So, let me get this strait, you guys go to school... to learn how to play some card game?" This was completely foreign for the shinobi. They had card games in Konoha, but they were mostly plaid by children. Non-ninja children.

"Yes we do," they were starting to get annoyed. "Hey, how come you've never heard of duel monsters, yet you have a deck with you right now?" The three girls walked away shaking their heads.

"What?" Naruto looked down. First of all, he was wearing a very strange outfit. A strange pair of pants that went way past his ankles, shoes that weren't the sandals he was accustomed to, and a large black coat. That was the weirdest part. Why did the coat tails stick out as if he was walking at swift pace? Weird... But they were right. He noticed a holder on his belt that somewhat resembled his ninja pouch, only square. And not full of ninja weapons. He reached inside and pulled out a deck of the 'duel monster' cards they were talking about. He looked at the top card. He freaked.

_"How's it going Naruto? I haven't seen you in a while._" Was it possible?

"But you're... you're... You're dead!" This was one sick twisted dimension. Why couldn't the old man have sent him to a world full of ramen?

_"Is that any way to talk to your godfather?"_

"Pervy Sage? But how?" Naruto was dumbstruck.

_"Apparently your father bound my soul to this piece of paper._ _He didn't want you wandering around in this new world alone."_

"So what now?"

_"Well," _Jiraiya responded, "_It would seem that people in this world are very attached to this 'duel monsters'. You might want to learn how to play it if you want to blend in. Also, it may help you catch the attention of that blonde girl." _The unmoving image of Jiraiya laughed.

"Dang, is that all you can ever think about?"

"_Hey, I'm a child's trading card. You'll find things can get incredibly dull in here._ _Anyway, if you look in your coat pocket, you'll find a key to your apartment, a rulebook for the card game and 50,000 yen*." _

"Hm... Yen?" Naruto held the paper money up in the air, examining it.

_"__It's the currency here," _the hermit explained, _"It's roughly equal to the currency you have in the Land of Fire. Also, we've enrolled you at this 'Duel Academy'."_

"Huh? How long have you guys been preparing for this? How did you set this up? How is this even..."

_"All will be explained in time. Now, since you'll have to leave for Duel Academy tomorrow, I suggest you go back to your apartment to prepare."_

Back at the apartment, Naruto looked around for anything that he deemed 'useful.' Sadly, there were no weapons or medical equipment. The young man walked around and found a briefcase. "I wonder what's in this?" He thought as he opened the trunk. Inside, were... well... more cards. But it was then that Naruto noticed the images on the cards. They were all people he knew! He reached out toward a card featuring a boy about the same age as Naruto, with a salad-bowl hair cut and dark bushy eye brows. "Rock Lee-Shippuden, (2200/2200)," Naruto read aloud, "Hurricane Chronicles?** What's that?"

_"Oh nothing, but for now, I'm only going to let you use the deck in your pouch for now, these cards are off limits." _Naruto just shrugged and continued his search. He finally uncovered a large suitcase, cloths and other necessities. It was then that Naruto's stomach started to growl. As if he could read minds, Jiraiya answered the unspoken question, "_Check the cabinet." _Naruto did and instantly liked what saw.

"Ramen!" After eating three bowls of instant ramen, Naruto decided to try out this "duel monsters."

_"Before dueling anybody, you'll have to read the rulebook." _Damn.

"Fine." Naruto opened the book and began reading. It wasn't long before the energetic young boy was almost asleep. Then, something caught his eye. "Apparently, most people will only duel me if I get one of those 'duel disks.' And to get one, I have to register as a duelist."

Later...

...

Naruto stretched his arm, strolling down the street examining his new duel disk. Now to find an opponent. "Hey you! With the spiky blond hair!" Naruto turned around to see who had said it. A boy about his age walked toward him. He had large brown hair and a bright red jacket matching the ones those girls from earlier were wearing. "Do you want to duel?"

"Alright, but I'm a beginner."

"Get your game on!"

The two boys squared off as they began to play an epic card game.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*50,000 yen is equal to roughly 500 USD.

**Shippuden is a Japanese phrase meaning 'Hurricane Chronicles'

Sorry I ended it without any action in this chapter, the next one will be better.

PS. Anybody have any ideas on who should win? Naruto or Jaden? Right now I'm leaning toward Jaden, open to other ideas though.

Also, about the pairings, I receive a message asking me to post them. Right now I'm not too sure. Until near the end, parings will be mainly hinted at. Right now, I'm mainly looking at Naruto/Alexis or Jaden/Alexis. Once again, parings will only be hinted at, at first. I hope this clears things up.

Please Review.


	3. Main Character VS Main Character

Third Chapter is up. If you want me to update, please review.

Regular talking.

_Duel Spirit Talking_

_**The Kyubii Talking**_

**/Jutsu\**

Card Format: Name-(ATK/DEF/Lvl/Effect)

Spell/Trap (Effect)

Status: [Player 1 4000/4000 Player 2]

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu gi oh. If I did, I obviously wouldn't be writing this.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Get your game on!"

"I'm gonna win, beleive it!"

[Jaden 4000/4000 Naruto]

"Time to throw down!" Jaden drew 5 cards from his, deck. Naruto followed suit.

"Man, that kid sure is hyper," both duelists thought to themselves.

"My move first," Jaden said as he drew a card. "I Summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000/3) in Attack Position, and throw down two face-downs!" Naruto was surprised when a real monster emerged from Jaden's card. He knew what the duel disk did, he just didn't expect it to be so... life-like. "Sweet! Its your move!"

"What's with those catchphrases?" Naruto thought to himself. "My turn!" Naruto examined the cards in his hand. They were all his friends from the Hidden Leaf! Weird. He drew a card. The picture showed a younger version of the card he had seen in his case earlier. Rock Lee (1800/1800/4). Now, Naruto was smart. He, being a ninja had to constantly think on his toes. However, when presented with a brand new situation, he had the habit of being very naive. His brain saw this...

Rock Lee beats Avian; Jaden-Avian=Win

"I Summon Rock Lee in attack position!" Naruto yelled, placing the card in the slot in his duel disk. "Rock Lee, attack. Leaf Hurricane!" The bushy-browed shinobi leapt through the air with a battle cry. Unfortunately, he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"I activate Hero Barrier!" Jaden pressed a button on his duel disk causing one of the holographic images of a child's card to stand up. A swirling vortex caused Lee to go flying backwards with a grunt. "And now, its my turn!" Jaden drew a card. "I activate Polymerization! Now I can fuse my Elemental Heroes Burstinitrix and Bubbleman, to form Elemental Hero Steam Healer!" A swirl of lite caused the two super heroes to merge together and form a red and purple android. "Now I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards!" Jaden drew two more cards. "Now I'll throw down two face-downs and end my turn!"

"Okay. Its my turn." Naruto drew another card. This one resembled Sakura. He read its effect, that wouldn't help now. He looked at some of the other cards he had in his hand, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji were there, as well as "Substitution Jutsu" and "Shadow Clone Technique." "I guess I can try Shadow Clones. They are my specialty," thought Naruto.

_"__You can't. Read the card text Naruto." _It took a while for Naruto to understand, but the old pervert was right. If Rock Lee was the only monster he controlled, he couldn't activate spell or trap cards. "I Summon Kiba Inuzuka (1650/1450) in attack position!" The boy in the snow jacket appeared in front of Naruto growling. "Now, I'll play two face-down cards!" He set his spell and trap card into the appropriate slots. "And thanks to his special ability, his ATK is increased by 100 during my battle phase." The boy in the jacket ljumped into the air. "Kiba, attack Elemental Hero Avian, Piercing Fang!" The ninja spun rapidly into the winged-hero, destroying him.

[Jaden 3150/4000 Naruto]

"I was hoping you would do that," Jaden said with a grin. "Because I activate Hero Signal! Now, I get to Special Summon an Elemental Hero from my Deck! And I chose Elemental Hero Clayman!" (800/2000) A large stone man came into view, took a kneel and braced himself. "My turn! Elemental Hero Steam Healer, attack Kiba!" The android launched a mechanical fist at Kiba which hit him right in the face. "And now, thanks to my hero's super power, I gain life points equal to the ATK of the monster I destroyed!"

"But, what how much ATK does a log have?"

"What?" Jaden looked and saw that in place of the feral-looking kid, there was a log with (0/0). "But how?"

"I activated my card, Substitution Jutsu! It switches my ninja's position with a log and returns him to my hand."

_"Wow Naruto, you're finally getting the hang of this."_

"Sweet move," Jaden gave him the peace symbol, "I guess I end my turn."

Naruto drew a card, his eyes lit up. Legendary Sanin-Jiraiya (3000/3300/10) "Awesome, I'll destroy Jaden with this!" But then he remembered, monsters with 7 or more levels stars require 2 tributes to Summon. "Alright, I'll set one monster face-down." Naruto placed Shikamaru face-down in the slot on his disk. "And now I'll activate Rock Lee's special ability! This increases his ATK by 2000!" The boy in the green jumpsuit erupted with power and his skin turned a dark red, with veins becoming visible all over his body. "Rock Lee, attack Steam Healer! Hidden Lotus!" The ninja shot forward and kicked the robot into the air displaying a stunning array of kicks, finally slamming it into the ground.

[Jaden 1150/4000 Naruto]

"Man," thought Naruto, "I'm actually winning!"

_"Don't get cocky,"_ warned Jiraiya. This time, a foggy image of the old man appeared on Naruto's shoulder. Meanwhile, Jaden was consulting his own duel spirit.

"So kuriboh, should I start actually trying now?" The furball nodded.

"I end my turn," Naruto decided. His monster finally collapsed to the ground and shattered, causing him to loose life points.

[Jaden 1150/2200 Naruto]

"Game on! I draw," declared Jaden. "Now I'll activate one of my face-down cards, Miracle Fusion, which can fuse two monsters even if their in my graveyard! So I combine Avian and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" A green-skinned warrior emerged from the vortex. (2100/1200/6) "Now, I'll activate my other face-down card, Polymerization, and I think you know what this does. If fuse Flame Wingman and the Sparkman in my hand to form Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman! (2500/2100/8) My hero also gains 300 ATK for each Elemental Hero I have in my graveyard. Since I have three, my monster's ATK is now 3400. Now I switch Clayman to attack position. Shining Flare Wingman, attack the face-down monster."

The golden-armored hologram shot out a flash of white hot fire destroying the monster that Naruto had Set. "And, thanks to my Wingman's super power," Jaden explained, "The ATK of the destroyed monster is taken from your life points!"

"That's not good," Naruto braced himself as a shockwave rattled him.

[Jaden 1150/600 Naruto]

"And now," Jaden raised his hand into the air, "Elemental Hero Clayman, attack him directly!" The giant raised his fist into the air and slammed into Naruto, who was sent hurling to the ground. Who would've thought that holograms could hurt so much?

[Jaden 1150/0 Naruto]

"And that's game!" Jaden declared. "That was a nice match for a newbie. I'm Jaden Yuki by the way." Jaden extended his hand to shake Naruto's.

Naruto returned the gesture saying, "My name's Naruto Uzamaki. Hey, are you going to Duel Academy too?"

Jaden laughed and said, "That's right, I'm going into my second year tomorrow."

"This is my first year," Naruto replied.

"Uh..." Jaden tried not to be rude but sometimes... "Aren't you a little old to be just starting Duel Academy?"

"Hm..." Naruto hadn't thought of that. "I guess I am. Better late than never."

"Sweet," was unsurprisingly, Jaden's response. "I'll see you around then." Jaden walked away thinking to himself, "That kid was pretty good, but he'll have to do better to survive at duel academy." Winged Kuriboh nodded in agreement and purred.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Card Effects

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Legendary Sanin-Jiraiya (3000/3300/10) This monster can only be Normal Summoned by tributing 3 monsters that you control. Once per turn you can pay 1000 life points to add 1 "Summoning Technique" in your Deck or Graveyard to your Hand. Once per turn you can negate the activation of 1 spell or trap card. During the turn this monster is summoned, its ATK is halved.\

Kiba Inuzuka (1650/1450/4) Once per turn, you can randomly select 1 card in your opponent's hand. Your opponent must then tell you the type of the card (Spell, Trap or Monster). Increase this monster's ATK by 100 during your Battle Phase.

Rock Lee (1800/1800/4) If "Rock Lee" is the only monster on your side of the field, you cannot play Spell or Trap Cards. Once per turn you can increase the ATK of this card by 2000. At the end phase of that turn, you take damage equal to this monster's original ATK and this card is destroyed.

Substitution Jutsu (You can activate this card when 1 Warrior-Type monster that you control is selected as an attack target. Return that monster to your hand and Special Summon 1 "Log Token" (0/0/Plant/Earth/1) in face-up defense mode. This token cannot be used as a tribute or attack and is destroyed during your End Phase.)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's so short, but I prefer to make small, frequent updates as opposed to very long chapters at long intervals.

You may think that Naruto was beaten 'too easily,' but it is first duel and I promise that he will improve.

Also, about the cards based off Naruto characters, I felt that they would make the story flow better. Also, all the cards Naruto uses in this fic are cards I actually made at .

Unfortunately, it may be a while to the next chapter. Mainly because, although I'm very familiar with both the story in Naruto and the Yugioh card game, I need to watch the second season of yugioh GX, as that's when the story takes place.


	4. Taking a Test

Chapter 4

I've been thinking about pairings, and have ruled out any Original Characters, as well parings involving Yugioh Cards. Like I said before, until near the end of the story, pairings will only be hinted at and will not resolve.  
Nevertheless, the story will contain both elements of Naruto/Alexis and Jaden/Alexis. Also, keep in mind that part of the story may also take place back in the Naruto Universe. So female characters from Naruto are also possibilities. So...  
Naruto/Hinata and Jaden/Sakura may also be hinted at. Jaden/Sakura only because Sasuke is dead in this fic.

About Naruto's deck. I know I should include some tailed beast and other stuff besides the konoha 12, but I didn't want him to use his most powerful cards so early on. Like, he'll start using better cards.

And yes, there will be a "Naruto" card.

Regular talking.

_Duel Spirit Talking_

_**The Kyubii Talking**_

**/Jutsu\**

Card Format: Name-(ATK/DEF/Lvl/Effect)

Spell/Trap (Effect)

Status: [Player 1 4000/4000 Player 2]

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh. If I did, I obviously wouldn't be writing this.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Come on kid, you're gonna be late!_

Naruto rushed to get ready, ate a quick bowl of fruit loops, and rushed out the door. "Oh man, oh man," Naruto flew down the road at a surprising speed,but not quite as fast as he could before of course. Without thinking, he ran right into someone. Both him and the stranger fell to the ground, Naruto's cards went everywhere. "Dammit! Sorry mister, I"

"So, are you duelist?" Naruto looked up and saw, what could possibly be, the strangest hair style ever. Three different colors?!

"Uh... Yeah I am," Naruto replied as he stood up.

"Hmm..." The man examined Naruto's cards. "Your deck is somewhat imbalanced. You need a few more spell and trap cards. Here, take this one." He handed Naruto a card from underneath his jacket. Naruto happily took the card and looked to see what it was.

Heavy Storm

"Thanks, but I really gotta go!" Naruto picked up his last few cards, nodded to show thanks, and took off. "Dang, why can't I run as fast any more?"

_"In this world," Jiraiya explained, "Chakra doesn't exist to the extent as it does in your world. Your physical being had become significantly weaker. Plus, you won't be able to use any of your ninjutsu from before."_

"Great," Naruto complained, "Now he tells me." Naruto was going as fast as he could, but he would only just barely make it. "Faster!" Naruto ran up the steps, to the testing building and through the doors to the center just as they called his name.

_Naruto Uzamaki to arena 2A. Naruto Uzamaki to arena 2A._

Right on time. Naruto walked to the arena and approached the attendant.

"Hello, Naruto," she said, "Please stand on the platform and connect your duel disk to the stadium." Naruto did so, and faced his opponent. "Alright, show me if you're really good enough for Duel Academy!"

"Duel!"

[Naruto 4000/4000 Prompter]

"All right!" "I just hope I am good enough," thought Naruto to himself. "It's my turn first!" Naruto drew his first card. It was the card that guy gave him! But it wouldn't help now. "I set one monster in defense position and my turn!"

"You'll have to do better than that!" the woman replied, "I summon Luster Dragon in attack position!" (1900/1600) "Now Luster Dragon, attack!" The blue dragon soared through the air and plunged into Naruto's monster.

"You attacked my "Neji Hyuga", (1700/1900), so my monster isn't destroyed!"

"Fair enough," she replied. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My move!" Naruto drew another card, "Naruto Uzamaki." A card of him? Not bad. "I Normal Summon Naruto Uzamaki in attack position!" (1600/1300) A younger likeness of himself appeared in the arena. Everyone in the building stopped and stared. The prompter for the test looked very perplexed. "And now," Naruto tried to change the topic fast. "I activate the spell card, "Shadow Clone Jutsu"!" He placed the card in a spell/trap card slot in his duel disk. "I pay 300 life points to Special Summon 1 Shadow Clone token in Attack mode! I'll also activate Naruto's special ability, which allows me to add "Shadow Clone Jutsu from the Graveyard to my hand once per turn. Now I can activate it again!" The holographic image of him performed a familiar hand sign, and two copies appeared. (800/0) "Each token's ATK and DEF is 0 during your turn, but I don't take battle damage when they're destroyed."

"Wow," Naruto thought I'm actually pulling this off.

[Naruto 3400/4000 Prompter]

"My move," the prompter drew a card. "I activate the spell card, pot of greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards. First I activate the spell card, Swords of Revealing Light, now you can't attack for three turns. I'll also activate my two face down cards, "Scapegoat," and "DNA Surgery." Now, I can Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens," and they're all changed into dragons! All the monsters on the field started to transform into dragonic versions of themselves. "And now, I'll play the card Polymerization to fuse all five of my monsters to form, Five Headed Dragon! (5000/5000/12) A gigantic monster formed, rising up from the floor of the stadium, it had 5 heads, one symbolizing each element. "F.G.D, attack Naruto Uzamaki and end the duel!" The dragon obeyed orders and sent a huge shockwave toward Naruto, completely covering the field. But, instead of being shattered like usual, the monster disappeared into a cloud of smoke, and Naruto's life points remained unchanged.

"But... how?"

"Sorry lady," Naruto grinned, "Your attack just hit my shadow clone!"

"But that's impossible! I attacked the monster, not that token!"

"When Naruto is attacked, he can switch places with a shadow clone. And now its my turn!" Naruto drew a card and smiled. "I'll start by activating the spell card, Rasengan!" The monster and its copy put their hands together and started forming a spiraling blue sphere of energy. "Go!" The monster jumped through the air and slammed the sphere into the giant dragon, causing it spin out of control, smashing into the prompter's swords of revealing light, destroying them. Afterwords, the dragon disappeared. "This card not only returns one monster you control to your hand, but also destroys 1 spell card you control!"

"But..."

"Now, just so you won't try to do anything with that trap card, I activate Heavy Storm, which will wipe the field clean of all spells and traps." A huge holographic hurricane appeared and destroyed the face down card. "Now, I attack you directly with all three of my monsters." Naruto, the shadow clone and neji all launched forward and hit their opponent with a devastating three-way attack. 1600+1700+800=4100

[Naruto 3400/0 Prompter]

"I..." She was clearly surprised that he managed to win, and wasn't prepared for it at all. "Um... Welcome to Duel Academy."

"Yes!

"Not so fast," said a voice that was hard to discern whether it belonged to a man or a woman. "This boy missed his written exam. Therefore he can't be accepted into the Academy." Naruto turned and saw some weird person coming toward him, he (or she) was not only really ugly, but really annoying.

"But, come on, I got here on time!" Big lie.

"Apparently not," the person replied. "So do yourself a favor and leave before we have to call security." This was worse than in ninja academy! He was actually getting kicked out before the first day of school.

"There's gotta be some way to still get in. Anything!" He was getting desperate.

"Well," she/he replied, thinking of something. "There might be one way..." Awesome. "You'll have to be my personal assistant!" Not so awesome.

"Uh..."

"Excellent! You can start right away!" Well, at least it couldn't get any worse. "You'll also be doing errands for my co-chancellor, Bonaparte."

"Which is mwa," said a very creepy little french man.

Apparently it could get worse.

"It's gonna be a long school year."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Card Texts

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto Uzamaki (1600/1300/4/WIND/Warrior) Once per turn you can add 1 "Shadow Clone Jutsu" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. When this monster is targeted as an attack target, or targeted by a card effect, you can change the target to a "Shadow Clone Token" that you control.

Neji Hyuga (1700/1900/4/LIGHT/Warrior) Once per turn you can look at a card in your Opponent's hand. Once per turn when this card would have been destroyed, it is not. A monster that battles with this card cannot attack the following turn.

Shadow Clone Jutsu [] This card can only be activated if you control a monster with, "Naruto, Konohamaru", "Kakashi", or "Jonin" in its name. Pay 300 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Shadow Clone Token" (Warrior-Type/WIND/Level 2/ATK 800/Def 0) Each token's ATK and DEF is 0 during your opponents turn. During any battle involving a "Shadow Clone Token", you do not take battle damage. These tokens cannot be used for tributes.

Rasengan [Quick Play] You can only activate this card if you control a face-up "Naruto", "Jiraiya", "Minato", "Kakashi", or "Konohamaru" face-up on the field and your opponent controls at least 1 face-up monster and at least 1 spell or trap card. Send 1 monster your opponent controls back to his/her hand and destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field. If that monster's DEF is 2000 or lower, it is destroyed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm trying to limit each chapter to 1 duel each. Also, out of curiosity, do you think I should skip over duels already seen in the anime, go over them briefly or follow them in detail? I'd rather not just write about what happens in the anime, because its very boring to write and to read.


	5. Authors Note I'm in need of opinions

Sorry for the wait, I have a lot of school work lately, chapter 5 will be here soon though.

Although I'm curious to get some opinions on the next chapter.

Although I know a lot about the rules of yugioh, I don't really know to many different card archetypes.

So, I was planning on having Naruto duel a few OCs before he starts going up against main characters.

Any ideas for what decks the original characters should have?

Please review with ideas, thanks in advance.


	6. The Lame American Kid

Sorry it took so long, but Chapter 5 is finally here! You guys some really good ideas for decks, but I regret to say that I will be limiting this fic to real cards. (Except for cards from Naruto)

Also, I thought the Naruto/Blaire thing was plausible, but the age difference would make it kind of weird. I know she's 8 in Season 1 of the Dub, but is it different in the Original?

Regular talking.

_Duel Spirit Talking_

_**The Kyubii Talking**_

**/Jutsu\**

Card Format: Name-(ATK/DEF/Lvl/Effect)

Spell/Trap (Effect)

Status: [Player 1 4000/4000 Player 2]

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh. If I did, I obviously wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

"I can't beleive that Crowler guy made me be his assistant," Naruto groaned as he got off the boat and stepped on to the island. "And for the whole freaking first semester! Eight weeks with him?" The thought made Naruto shiver. At least he was finally here. The temporarily de-powered shinobi took a moment to look up at the surrounding nature. He could get used to this. The outfits would be a little harder to get used to. Naruto glanced down at his bright red blazer. Yikes.

"Well," he thought, "Might as well head over to my new dorm and see if there's anyone to duel there," which is exactly what he did. To his dismay, there was no one there, just a cat. It wasn't until Naruto had explored a bit did a find duelists. There were two of them locked into the game in the beach below him. One duelist was a young boy with silver hair and an expensive white suit. The other one was...

"Hey!" Naruto pointed to the boy. "That's the guy a dueled against before. The one that creamed me."

_Well kid, it looks like he's creaming this kid as well._

"Yeah," Naruto agreed with his former teacher. "Look. The duel's over." Three hero-looking monsters attacked at once and wiped out the remainder of the silver-haired duelists life points.

_You should be careful though, I'm sensing that the other boy wasn't really giving it his all in this fight._

"You mean he lost on purpose?"

_I'm not sure. Keep your guard up. There's really no telling._

"Oh," Naruto said as he noticed the group of spectators gathered on the overhanging cliff watching the duel. Among them were; a little blue haired kid, an arrogant-looking boy that reminded him of Sasuke, only less emo, a hot blonde girl (awesome!), and an intelligent looking guy in a bright yellow blazer. "Maybe one of them will be in my league." He decided to go check it out.

"... so now that we're in our second year..."

"Hey!" The small group of students looked up to see who it was. "Are any of you up for a duel?" Obviously, his offer didn't go over very well. The elitist and the blonde were both too experienced to be dueling a first year. The little guy was just too insecure, the Ra-Yellow had to study and...

"I'm always willing to throw down!" Jaden came running as soon as heard the word 'duel'. "I'll duel you."

"Sorry," Naruto said with an anime-sweatdrop, "I think I'll pass on account of our last duel."

"Last duel?" Jaden was confused. "Oh yeah! I remember you! Well if you don't feel up to dueling me, you can always challenge that Kishimaho* guy. He's good, but it'll be good for the experience."

"Jaden," Alexis intervened. "Don't tell him that. You should probably start with a duelist on your level," she told Naruto, "Like that Steve** kid. He's not very good."

"Arigato," he replied, and set of to find Steve. It wasn't hard, he soon found a wimpy looking kid getting the crap beat out of him by a girl using a deck composed of monsters that she was referring to as 'lightsworn.' There sure are a lot of cards out there.

"Hey!" Naruto finally called out as the boy's last life point vanished. "Want to duel?"

Steve got up and replied, "In case you haven't noticed I just got the hell beat out me by that Ra-Yellow girl and I'd rather take a break for a while."

"Come on," urged Naruto. "I'm a Slifer like you! Besides, you'll never be any good unless you duel a lot."

"Okay, okay," Steve replied putting his deck back into his duel disk. "Let's go."

"Duel"

[Naruto 4000/4000 Steve]

"I'll go first," Naruto replied. He drew a card and smiled.

Naruto's hand.

{

Body Flicker Technique-Quick Play Spell  
Substitution Jutsu-Trap Card  
Deploy the Ninjas-Quick Play Spell  
Shapeshifting Technique-Spell Card  
Legendary Sanin-Jiraiya-(3000/3300/8/FIRE)  
Hinata Hyuga-(1200/800/3/WATER)

}

"For my first move," Naruto declared, "I'll Set a monster, and play three cards face down. Your turn."

"Oh, I knew I was gonna lose." Steve drew a card. "I'll summon Darksea Float, and activate the Spell Card, Dark Hole. This will destroy all monsters on the field."

"I chain Body Flicker Technique," Naruto replied activating his face-down card. "This returns my monster to my hand and lets me draw a card." His card was Sasuke Uchiha(1700/1100/4/FIRE). A small ounce of pain sprang up upon seeing the image of his friend. Before he had been consumed by hatred.

The excitement that had started to creep across Steve's face had vanished. Gritting his teeth, "Since Darksea Float was destroyed, I get to draw a card as well. I set two cards and end my turn."

"Game Over," Naruto thought as he drew another card. Failed Jutsu-Trap Card. Naruto chuckled when he saw the image of him failing at the cloning jutsu again. "I activate the spell card, Shapeshifting Technique. By discarding 1 monster in my hand, I can summon a high level monster. Sorry Hinata." Naruto placed the Hinata card in the Graveyard and placed Jiraiya on the monster card zone. The old man appeared in hologram form in front of Naruto. "Unfortunately, the monster's ATK is halved, and thanks to this guy's effect, his ATK is halved the first turn anyway so right now he's pretty weak. (750/3300) Which is why I placed him in defense mode of course. "Now I'm going to Summon Sasuke Uchiha in ATK position. Sasuke, attack,

**/Great Fireball Technique!\**

The ninja release a huge ball of fire from his mouth, which headed right at Steve.

"Not so fast," the shy boy answered, "I activate Defensive Draw, which allows me to block your attack and draw a card!" The flames subsided.

"Good move, its your turn." Naruto noticed that with every good move the boy made, he seemed to become more and more happy.

"Ok," Steve said with a smile. "I activate the Continuous Spell, Teleport! By paying 800 life points, I can Special Summon Storm Caller (2300/2000/6/WIND) from my hand!" A mystical samurai that floated in mid-air appeared and drew multiple swords at once. "Now, since I control a Psychic-Type monster, I can Summon Armored Axon Kicker(2200/1800/6/EARTH) without a tribute!" This monster was a strange cyborg-looking thing. "Armored Axon Kicker, attack!"

The monster sent out a psychic wave that destroyed Sasuke in an instant. "And now, since Storm Caller is on the field, that monster returns to the top of your Deck instead of the Graveyard!"

"Meaning..."

"Meaning I'm cutting you off from your Deck. Stalling you. Unfortunately, when my Kicker destroys your monster I take damage equal to half the monsters ATK. Fortunately, I can Summon a monster from my Graveyard with an ATK lower than the amount of damage I took. So welcome back Darksea Float!" The strange life-preserver appeared once again. "I'll set one more card face-down. Your move."

[Naruto 3400/2350 Steve]

"Okay," Naruto drew a card, which of course, was Sasuke again. "I'll activate my monster's Special Ability, allowing me to pay 1000 life points to add 1 "Summoing Technique from my Deck to my Hand. Now, I'll activate that card. I'll tribute my Legendary Sanin to Special Summon 1 monster from my Deck with Ninja Summon in its name, and I choose "Ninja Summon-Gamaken!" (4000/4000/10/WATER) Gamaken attack Darksea Float and end the Duel!" The massive toad swung the gigantic pitchfork-like weapon and destroyed the not-so-huge monster.

"I activate Psychic Soul," Steve quickly reacted, "By tributing 1 Psychic Monster I control I can increase my life points by 300 x the monster's level. I'll pick Armored Axon Kicker, so I gain 1800 life points. Just enough to stay in the game."

[Naruto 2400/250 Steve]

"Okay, I'll Normal Summon Sasuke Uchiha and end my turn."

"Fine with me. First I'll activate Miniaturize, which will reduce your Sasuke Uchiha's ATK by 1000 and reduce its level by 1." Sasuke became a chibi-version of himself. Let's just hope the fan-girls never see this. "Now, I'm going to Summon Psychic Snail, and activate the field spell, Brain Research Lab. This is where it gets interesting, I'm going to equip your monster, Sasuke Uchiha with Mist Body. Now it can't be destroyed by battle."

"But why would want to that?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, my Psychic Snail has the ability to allow one Psychic monster I control to attack twice, as long as it doesn't attack that turn. Normally I would have to pay 800 life points, but with Brain Research Lab I can do it for free. This will allow my Storm Caller to attack Sasuke twice and win me the duel! Psychic Snail activate your special ability!" The futuristic snail creature started to gather energy and transfer it to Storm Caller. "Now I activate Brain Research Lab, so I wont have to pay any life points!"

"Oh really?" Naruto questioned, "Well I activate Failed Jutsu!"

"What!?

"By tributing 1 face-up level 3 or lower monster, I can negate the effect of a spell card and destroy it!"

"But that means..."

"Yes, you loose."

[Naruto 2400/0 Steve]

"Aww, I knew I wasn't good enough to play this stupid card game!" A small spark of pity sprang up in Naruto.

"Don't feel bad, you just need to pay closer attention to what you're doing. For instance, if you had attacked me with both Psychic Snail and Storm Caller, I would have lost. You didn't need to use Psychic Snail's ability."

"You think so?" The boy appeared to have cheered up a bit. "Thanks for the duel Naruto."

"Hey," Naruto remembered something. "Have you heard of guy name Kishimaho* around here?"

Obviously, he had. "Kishimaho?* Stay away from him! I heard, that one time some first year Slifer girl accidentally spilled ramen on him, so he dueled her in retaliation. And they say, he creamed her so bad, she went into a coma and was never seen again..."

"That's freakin' ridiculous," Naruto replied nonchalantly. "Well, I have to go report to the Chancellor. Since I missed the written part of the Entrance Exam, I have to be his assistant."

"Ooh," Steve winced. "That sucks dude. Well, see you around." Steve waved goodbye and walked away smiling. Naruto grunted and set off toward the Crowler's office. When he got there, he was greeted by a most unfortunate request.

"I want you to spy on the Slifer Red dorm!"

* * *

Card Effects

Body Flicker Technique-(Quickplay Spell) Select 1 that you control. Return that monster to your hand and draw 1 card.

Deploy the Ninjas!-(Quickplay Spell) Reduce the level of all Warrior-Type monsters in your hand by 3 until the End Phase. During this turn, you can remove from play the top 2 cards on your deck to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster in your hand. During your Draw Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can discard 1 card in your hand to add this card to your hand.

Hinata Hyuga-(1200/800/4/WATER/Warrior) This monster cannot attack unless it is equipped with "Byakugan". While this monster is equipped with "Byakugan", your opponent must show you his/her hand at all times.

Shapeshifting Technique-(Normal Spell) Discard 1 monster from your hand to Special Summon 1 level 5 or higher monster from your hand. That monster's original ATK and DEF are halved. When that monster would be destroyed, return it to your hand instead.

Summoning Technique-(Normal Spell) Tribute 1 monster that you control. Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or deck whose level is equal to or lower than twice the tributed monster's level. During your second Standby Phase after activation, return the Summoned monster to the bottom of your deck and Special Summon the tributed monster if it is in your Graveyard.

Failed Jutsu-(Normal Trap) Tribute 1 level 3 or lower monster you control to negate the activation of a spell card your opponent controls, and destroy that spell card.

Sasuke Uchiha-(1700/1100/4/FIRE/Warrior) When this card destroys a monster in battle, increase this card's ATK by 100. Once per turn you can pay 500 life points to destroy one face up monster whose DEF is 1300 or less.

* * *

Notes

*I suck at Japanese names. Deal with it.

Kishi=Knight

Maho=Magic

**I also suck at English names. "Steve" was the best I could come up with.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up sooner than this one.


	7. My Name's Naruto Uzamaki!

Sorry for the extremely long wait but I do have other priorities. Just to let you know, since I suck at coming up with Japanese names, I'm going to start picking random ones from other animes and mangas. So if you see an OC whose name looks awfully familiar, I'm not trying to steal other characters, I'm just borrowing their names.

One more thing, I changed the effect of Substitution Jutsu as it was extremely underpowered.

Regular talking.

_Duel Spirit Talking_

_**The Kyubii Talking**_

**/Jutsu\**

Card Format: Name-(ATK/DEF/Lvl/Effect)

Spell/Trap (Effect)

Status: [Player 1 4000/4000 Player 2]

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh. If I did, I obviously wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Sure, spying on his fellow classmates would be a piece of cake due to his years of ninja training, but there was the matter of his conscience...

"You want me to what now?"

"You heard me. Look, I need you to do this, and not tell Bonaparte. Those Slifers are always causing trouble all over the school, which would be a perfect excuse for my co-chancellor to tear down the dorm. I need you to inform me of any plans they might have to make sure they keep in line."

Naruto started to understand now. "So, you mean to help the students in Slifer Red, as well as maintain order. Restrain them for their own good?" Naruto knew about this all too well.

"Precisely," Crowler replied. "Now, there's one more thing I need you to do."

"Which is?" Naruto had a feeling he knew what was coming. Something told him it involved fighting.

"There are two Ra Yellow students who need to be thought a lesson. They seem to have become lazy because of their undefeated streaks. I need you to defeat both of them in a duel, preferably in front of an audience." Playing a children's card game? Not fighting but still fun.

"You got it. Any tips on how to beat them?"

"Well, one of them uses a Batteryman deck which focuses on swarming the field with strong monsters for a one turn kill. His name is Mato Oyamada. The other, named Porlyusica uses a reptilian deck, good luck trying to beat her. Reptilians have the power to turn creatures to stone, leaving them with 0 ATK power."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yes," Crowler reached into his coat pocket and drew out an envelope. After examining it for a moment, he handed it to Naruto. "This contains a permission form to allow you to set up the duels, as well as card or two to strengthen your deck." Awesome, maybe working for Crowler wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Oh lowly assistant!" called out an all too familiar voice. "Run and get me my skin cream! My face doesn't look this pretty by itself!" Working for Bonaparte on the other hand sucked. Big time.

Naruto left the room to carry out his pathetic task.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha....

"Shikamaru," cried a pretty blonde girl, "How long do you think you can hold it?"

"Not much longer Ino," Shikamaru replied with a grunt of pain as the shadow connecting him and a frightening looking grass ninja was starting to thin. "Damn, where's Naruto when you need him?"

On the other side of the village, a boy about Naruto's age in a bright green jumpsuit was beating the living hell out of another ninja from the Village hidden in the rain. Unfortunately, the man refused to tire. "What's the matter boy? Is that all you got?" The man had blood running down his face, had a few ribs broken, yet he continued to laugh like an insane person.

"How could three different ninja villages all attack us at once, destroying our peace treaty?" asked an extremely tired Kakashi Hatake, waited for his former sensei to answer.

"I'm not sure," Minato replied, "But it would seem that whoever planned this managed to take control of them, as well as the Kyubbi at the same time." The man grunted in pain. "Well, there's no time to talk now. Let's bring this fox down." The gargantuan monster roared at the group of elite ninja.

**/SUMMONING JUTSU!\**

**

* * *

**"Alright," thought Naruto. "Its finally time for the match. No sense just standing around."

Naruto walked into the arena and up on to the platform were he was greeted by an unpleasant amount of booing from the crowd. He could hear most of them saying stuff like, "Who the hell is that kid?" or "Are we supposed to know this guy?"

Naruto knew it was a dumb thing to say, but instinct started to take over. He threw his fist into the air and screamed.

"MY NAME'S NARUTO UZAMAKI! AND I'M GONNA DEFEAT EVERY ONE OF YOU!" To his delight, a bunch of students in red blazers started cheering and jumping up and down, while the Obelisk Blue students and a hand full of Ra Yellows started to laugh. Then, he noticed that blonde girl, whose name turned out to be Alexis sitting with Jaden and his friends.

"She's not laughing," thought Naruto, "SCORE! Oh wait. Naruto control yourself. Think of Hinata. She's still waiting for me back in Konoha."  
_  
"What are you going on about now?" _Jiraiya appeared on Naruto's shoulder, reprimanding him. _"Naruto, what happens in a different universe, stays in that universe."_

"Alright you old pervert," Naruto shook his head, "Let's just focus on the card game."

A short boy with spiky brown hair in a yellow jacket approached the arena. "Are you serious? I have to duel this slacker? Give me a brake."

"Hey!" shouted Naruto with a very angry anime expression. "Shut up and play the card game you looser!"

"Suit yourself slacker..."

**"DUEL!"**

_"Since this is an official duel, tournament rules will apply, meaning each player starts with 8000 life points," _said Crowler through the intercom.

[Naruto 8000/8000 Mato]

"My move first," said Mato. "I'll Set one monster in defense mode, play 2 cards face down and end my turn."

"Fine then," replied Naruto drawing a card.

Naruto's hand:

Kiba Inuzuka  
Akamaru  
Ninja Art: Fusion  
Deploy the Ninjas!  
Hinata Hyugga  
Byakugan

"I'll Summon Hinata Hyugga in attack position!" (1200/800/3) Next, I'll equip her with Byakugan which increases her ATK by 300. Now, you have to show me the cards in your hand."

"Tch, whatever," Mato replied nonchalantly.

Batteryman AA  
Batteryman Charger  
Inferno Reckless Summon

"Hinata, attack!" The young girl shot forward and destroyed the monster, Batteryman C (0/0/2) "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"How original," Mato retorted, "Pay close attention, I'll activate my face-down card, Limit Reverse. I'll use it to Special Summon Batteryman C back to the field."

"What good will that do? Naruto asked, "I'll just destroy it again."

"Ha, just what I would expect to hear from a slacker like you. I'm going to tribute my monster to summon Batteryman Charger (1800/2000/6) in attack position. This allows me to Special Summon Batteryman AA from my Deck.

"So what? It gains 1000 ATK for each AA you have on the field."

"Now I'll activate Inferno Reckless Summon which allows me to Special Summon all the Batteryman AAs in my Deck."

"Aww.. Crap," thought Naruto.

"Not to mention the fact that Batteryman Charger gains 200 ATK for each Thunder-Type monster I control, giving it a total 2600. Batteryman Charger, attack!" Hinata was hit by a bolt of lightning, destroying her.

[Naruto 6900/8000 Mato]

"This is why you're a slacker and you suck. I've never dueled a single student on this whole island that could stand up to my Batteryman One Turn Kill. Batteryman AA attack him directly!"

"You forgot something," Naruto replied gritting his teeth, you can't attack me directly if I control a monster."

"What?! You can't summon a monster during my turn!"

"I activate the quick-play spell, Ninja Art-Fusion. Its like Polymerization only I can play it during your turn, as long at least one of the Fusion material monsters is a Warrior-Type."

"Damn slacker," Mato said through gritted teeth.

"I'll fuse my Akamaru and my Kiba Inuzuka to Special Summon Transformation: Double Headed Wolf!" (3000/2000/8) A massive white wolf with two heads exploded onto the field growling at the array of batterymen Mato had summoned.

"It doesn't matter! Batteryman AA, attack that mutt!"

"What?!"

The small orange soldier flew towards the massive ninja wolf, overflowing with electricity. The two collided resulting in a massive explosion that sent virtual smoke up into everybody's eyes.

"AHH! I'm virtually blind," cried Cyrus from the crowd.

When the smoke cleared, both monster's were gone.

"There's something you should know," said Naruto with a grin. "When my wolf destroys a monster by battle, it deals damage to your life points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster."

"Damn," Mato replied. Batteryman AA, attack! The remaining two monsters attacked Naruto, somehow knocking him to the ground.

[Naruto 2900/5000 Mato]

"Alright," Naruto thought. "I have no monsters on the field and no hand. It all comes down to this card." He drew the top card and hesitated for a moment. When his eyes finally met the card he noticed. "Hey, its the card Crowler gave me." Naruto regained some of his confidence and let his mind return to the duel. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"That's it?" Mato mocked, "I guess it's my turn then. I'll activate Battery Charger. By paying 500 life points I can Special Summon one Batteryman from my Graveyard." Batteryman AA reappeared, causing all three to gain 1000 ATK. Crowler bit his lip, was Naruto going to loose? If he wanted to stay in this he would need that card. But does he have it on the field?

"Batteryman AA destroy this slacker!"

"I activate Mirror Force!" Naruto replied.

"What!? No."

"Yes! Now all monsters that you have in attack position are destroyed!" The lightning attack was reflected back at Mato destroying all of his monsters. "Beat that!"

"Fine, I'll set 1 monster and 1 spell/trap card and end my turn."

"I have him now," thought Naruto as he drew a card. "Neji. Awesome. I'll have to stay on the defense now, but I have a plan."

"I'll set one monster and end my turn," Naruto declared.

"You're just delaying your own defeat," his opponent replied arrogantly. "I'll activate Book of Taiyou, flipping my face down Batteryman D into face-up attack position. Next, I'll switch him to defense position, and activate another battery charger. This time I'll summon Batteryman C."

[Naruto 2900/4500 Mato]

"Great more batteries," Naruto was starting to get annoyed.

"You won't be laughing when I activate another Inferno Reckless Summon! Now, say hello to two more Batterymen C, each with 1500 ATK! And thanks to my Batteryman D, none of them can be selected as an attack target!"

"Well, its my turn then," Naruto drew a card. "Excellent, I'll activate the Body Flicker Technique. This will return my monster to my hand, allowing me to draw a card." Naruto reached for the card thinking, "If can get the right one, I can win now!" He drew his card and smirked.

"I'll activate my face-down card, Deploy the Ninjas! By discarding 1 card in my hand, I can reduce the level of all Warrior-Type monsters in my hand by 3! Now, I'll Normal Summon Kakashi Hatake in attack position. (2600/2000/7(4)) It's time to test his abilities. I pay 800 life points to destroy your face-down card!"

"No!" The masked ninja put his hands together forming an odd sign, causing Mato's face-down card to shatter.

"Now Kakashi, destroy his Batteryman D, Raikiri!" The ninja jumped forward and sent his fist surging through his opponent.

"Your turn."

Mato drew a card. "Not another Inferno Reckless Summon, I can't use this now!"

"That's what you get for using a balanced deck," Naruto explained. "In this show, we're supposed to use ridiculous decks that could never actually be used in real life. Understand?"

"But..."

"Now, I draw. I activate Water Dragon Bullet! If I remove from play 1 monster in my Graveyard, I can destroy every face-up monster you control." Naruto inserted the card into the duel disk and a huge dragon composed of water emerged on the field. It roared and spit a giant bullet of water toward Mato. All of his Batterymen were washed away, leaving him defenseless.

"Damn you..."

"Sorry," Naruto laughed, "Kakashi, attack him directly! RAIKIRI!" Kakashi formed a ball of lightning in his hand, effectively turning his arm into a blade. With the speed of a ninja, he flew forward and stabbed Mato through the chest. Virtually.

"Nooo..." Mato's collapsed onto the floor as his life points rapidly declined.

[Naruto 2900/1900 Mato]

"I have nothing left," he complained. The only card on the field was Kakashi, Naruto had no hand, and Mato only had 1 card, which he couldn't even use right now. "I'll draw a card." He drew a card and grinned. "I activate Lightning Vortex. By discarding a card, I can destroy your monster." I gigantic hammer appeared and comically turned the Copy Ninja into the Flattened Ninja.

"_It would appear that neither player has any cards on the field or in their hand," _said a voice over the loud speaker. _It all comes down to this next few turns."_

Naruto drew his card, it was Haku! _"I told you including him in your deck would pay off,"_ Jiraiya told him.

"Time to finally end this," Naruto panted. "I summon Haku in attack position. (1900/1600/4) Haku, attack with Crystal Senbon!" The masked boy (or girl, not too sure) leapt intro the air, and hurled four crystalline projectiles at the Ra Yellow. These exploded on contact and ended the duel.

[Naruto 2900/0 Mato]

"Dang," thought Naruto. "No wonder people play with only 4000 life points, that took forever." He looked around and noticed that not only the Slifer Reds, but also the Ra Yellows, and even a few Obelisk Blues were now applauding him.

"Good job Naruto," Crowler called to him. "Now you'll just have to worry about your next opponent. And trust me, she's much better at this than him," he pointed at the boy sprawled out on the floor.

"I hate to admit it but Crowler's right," he grunted. "You'll never defeat my sister!"

"We'll see about that," Naruto said as he clenched his fist.

* * *

Card Texts

Deploy the Ninjas! (Quick-Play Spell) Discard a card. Reduce the level of all Warrior-Type monsters in your hand by 3 until the End Phase. During this turn, you can remove from play the top 2 cards on your deck to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster in your hand. During your Draw Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can discard 1 card in your hand to add this card to your hand.

Akamaru (800/600/Beast/Union/EARTH/2) Once per turn, you can equip this card to a "Kiba Inuzuka" you control, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK. When the equipped monster attacks aDefense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the equipped monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

Ninja Art-Fusion (Quick-Play Spell) Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. This card's name is treated as "Polymerization." At least 1 of the Fusion Material Monster's must be a Warrior-Type.

Kakashi Hatake (2600/2000/Warrior/LIGHT/7) Once per turn you can pay 800 life points to destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field. When this monster attacks a defense position monster, destroy that monster without applying damage calculation.

Transformation: Double Headed Wolf (3000/2000/Beast/EARTH/8) "Kiba Inuzuka" + "Akamaru"  
When this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. This card is returned to the Extra Deck during the End Phase. You can then special summon the fusion material monster(s) used to summon this card from your Graveyard.

Hinata Hyuga (1200/800/Warrior/WATER/3) This monster cannot attack unless it is equipped with "Byakugan". While this monster is equipped with "Byakugan", your opponent must show you his/her hand at all times.

Haku (1900/1600/Warrior/WATER/4) When this monster is selected as an attack target, remove 1 card in your graveyard from play to negate the attack. While this monster is Face-Up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot change positions.

Byakugan (Equip Spell) You can equip this card to 1 monster with either "Hyuga" or "Ao" in its name. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn you can pay 500 Life Points to look at all cards on your opponent's side of the field or their entire hand.

* * *

Now I see why they only have 4000 life points in the anime, that was really tedious to write. Please R&R. Let me know if you like 8000 or 4000 better. I can always do both. (8000 for some, 4000 for others)


	8. Author's NotePlease Read

Okay, many of you have been asking about the pairings and I would like to say that I will not be posting exactly who winds up with who. I'm really just going to hint at different ones and just see what happens. So if don't message me asking what the pairings are, because I wont reply (sorry). I guess one reason I have trouble coming up with pairings is

1. I'm a guy, and I don't really deal with feelings on that level

2. I'm kind of an insensitive jerk, so I find it hard to add cliche romance elements to the story. Keep in mind that story is not intended to be associated with the romance genre at all.

So, I apologize, but you're just going to have to wait to see what the pairings are. Actually I think I'm going to like just messing with people and then do something totally unexpected at the end.

* * *

Replying to reviews

* * *

-[Rubius]Naru/Ino probably isn't going to happen, but that's an interesting idea.

-[Nasha Rei-Kun] Naru/Junko

-[Raidentensho] Yeah, 4000 is probably gonna be what I stick with from now on, and thanks for the Zabuza idea, I'll include him in the next duel, but I already made effects for most, if not all of the cards. (including him)

[weslderf222] I didn't even think about the Dark Magician Girl and Jiraiya's reaction. Thanks for that idea. Definitely gonna put that in the story.

So thanks to all who reviewed my story, I wouldn't bother updating if nobody replied.


End file.
